Indulgence
by CrimsonGear
Summary: Ukitake/Kiyone one-shot. contains slight humour. Written as my round 2 entry in the Bleach Romance Contest.


Hey, the latest one-shotof pairing madness is here, this round is Ukitake/Kiyone.

* * *

Ukitake sighed, as he made his way to one of the many restaurants in Seireitei. _How'd I get myself into this?_He thought, wishing he were anywhere else, even the concept of the 4th division seemed more inviting. Still Ukitake strode through the doorway, hiding his inner turmoil and was led by one of the waiters to a private booth he had reserved for himself and Kiyone.

As he waited for her to arrive, a flashback from earlier that day flowed unwontedly through his mind.

_Ukitake starred at the hat Kyoraku was holding out to him pleadingly. It had been the same for the past few years now. Kyoraku would come into his office smiling rather menacingly, and offer him _**the**_hat. Inside the hat was a selection of names, many were various members of his squad, though a few were from others. Ukitake was then forced to pick a name from the hat, and whoever the person was Ukitake _**had**_to take them for dinner on their birthday. This method was in place simply so Kiyone and Sentarou couldn't argue with each other about who the captain was taking out for their birthday(Ukitake still curses the fact they have the _**same**_birthday). And the only reason the only names in there aren't Kiyone and Sentarou's is because it was Shunsui's idea of pity. _

_Jyuushiro sighed in surrender and dove his pale hand into the hat, withdrawing – Kiyone. Ukitake couldn't help but spend a few moments starring at the scrap of paper and making sure he'd read right. __**Damn it.**__ So far he'd done well and got neither of his 3__rd__ seats. But now not only did he have to ask her out, he also had to put up with the gloating and moaning of his 3__rd__ seats._

"Captain?"

At the soft voice calling him Ukitake started as Kiyone poked her head into the booth. "Oh, Kiyone, um, come in." Oh how he felt like a prick, and that feeling only increased when he saw what Kiyone was wearing. Though the restaurant they were at wasn't that fancy, compared to the black denim jeans and green shirt with a white button up one on top, Kiyone was practically wearing a prom dress. It was a gentle shade of orange, which had one shoulder strap and was drawn tightly around her figure. Ukitake was sure her curves couldn't be more perfectly ascended by the material, _I also had no idea she even __**had**_ _curves like that – damn it she's my subordinate! I shouldn't be thinking of her like that!_

Noticing her captains glance, Kiyone blushed, hurriedly sitting down opposite him. "Um… thanks again captain, for taking me out on my birthday…" She started awkwardly before Ukitake smiled at her.

"Hmm? Don't worry it's no trouble," Jyuushiro said waving his hand dismissively, _Why's my heart fluttering? Gods this is weird._

"I hope you don't mind but the food will be delayed for a short time due to a problem in the kitchen" A waiter said sliding through the doorway.

Both officers looked at each other, "I don't mind what about you, captain?"

"Me neither, I'm sure we'll find something to occupy ourselves with" That said the waiter gave a curt nod along with a soft 'sorry for the inconvenience' before leaving the pair alone again.

Ukitake then began raking his brain for any form of conversation topic, whilst wondering why he felt so uneasy in Kiyone's presence. Finally he found one that didn't so retarded in his head that he could say it.

"Do you like anime?" _**WHATTHEHELL?!**_Ukitake screamed at himself. He was going to say something else like 'you look lovely tonight' or something, anything but that! Eyes wide, Ukitake slammed his hand over his mouth, feeling his cheeks reddening.

Kiyone just giggled as his blush became visible. _Such an angelic sound – damn it brain stop thinking like that!_Ukitake yelled inwardly as his heart fluttered again this time at the sound of Kiyone's giggles.

"That's a little random captain, but yeah, why?" At this Ukitake's blush grew a few shades darker _Wow she's actually pretty normal when Sentarou's not around, and looks gorgeous in that dre-argh! Not AGAIN!_

"Uh, I was just curious is all," Ukitake stammered slightly.

"My favourite's Fullmetal Alchemist, what about you, captain?" Kiyone said calmly, inwardly enjoying the amusing display that was her captain.

Ukitake started, "Fullmetal huh? Hmm, I guess Pandora Hearts is my favourite,"

* * *

Despite all the blushing like a school kid at his idiocy, Ukitake found that the anime conversation lasted a fair while, they had even continued discussing it until they had reached Kiyone's house.

The next days at work was the same as always, Kiyone and Sentarou fought, Ukitake broke it up, Kiyone and Sentarou fight again, Ukitake breaks it up again. The only difference was Ukitake would take Kiyone out for lunch, and the two would continue from wherever their last conversation had ended. Yet Ukitake was forever haunted by the fluttering in his heart, _Why does this keep happening when I talk to her, oh gods, please don't say I'm… in… __**love **__with her!_

From up in a cherry tree Kyoraku would look over at the two 13th divisioners smiling. "See Nanao, I told you it would work out." His fukutaicho resigned herself to a small smile at the look of utter happiness on Kiyone's face.

"Yeah, I can't believe Ukitake-taicho didn't realise we rigged it so Kiyone's name would come out."

"Just like all men, he's very gullible when it comes to women. OUCH!" Kyoraku exclaimed as Nanao hit him upside the head.

* * *

Not my fav pairing by any means, but i think i did ok. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
